


perfect

by memoriesofthecedartrees



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, College, Coming Out, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, High School, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Weddings, its like hs-college-adults, its weird just stay here for the ride, not bad though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofthecedartrees/pseuds/memoriesofthecedartrees
Summary: Following Ash and Ali's journey from different social circles in high school through their lives together, with all of the ups and downs.All chapter titles from Perfect by Ed Sheeran.(also this is the first woso fic i ever wrote, like, this summer, so if its horrible... well.)
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. 'cause we were just kids when we fell in love

**Author's Note:**

> (oh and p.s. in this fic, ash is older, so if at any point it refers to an older woman, its ash)

Ashlyn Harris was exactly the type of girl that Ali thought she would never fall for. She had tattoos, she was very muscular, she had moved out of her parents’ house at 17, and she was really popular. She was exactly the type of girl that Ali had been warned about. Well, she fit the description of the type of  _ guy _ Ali had been warned about, but still. Ali wasn’t even out to her family yet. What would they say if she brought this girl home?

Ali Krieger was exactly the type of girl that Ash thought she’d never fall for. Ash always thought she wanted someone like herself or her friend group. Ali was small, studious, rule-abiding, and in a  _ completely _ different social circle than Ash. They were opposites in every way. Ash’s friends probably didn’t like her, and normally Ash wouldn’t’ve, either. So why was she so attracted to her?

One day, Ashlyn was talking to her loud, opinionated, pink-haired best friend and former roommate, Megan. “I think I’m doing that whole crush thing again,” she said, smirking. 

Megan punched her on the shoulder. “Oh my  _ God, _ Ash! You didn’t even tell me! Who?” 

Ash bit her lip. “Her name’s Ali. She’s in our chem class. You’ve definitely seen her. About the same height as you. Black hair. Brown eyes. Absolutely gorgeous…” 

“Don’t start that shit with me, Ash,” Megan cut her off. “Are you talking about Ali  _ Krieger?” _ Ash nodded. 

“Ashlyn. She hangs out with  _ nerds _ . She  _ reads _ in her free time. She-” 

“She plays soccer, too,” Ash tried to add.

“She’s not even on our  _ team _ . You don’t even know her. She’s probably straight. My gaydar literally flatlines when I look at her. I’m sorry, but she’s not going to like you. You two are just too different.  _ Please _ don’t let her break your heart.” 

“I really like her. And I’m going to try really hard to get her to like me back.” 

Megan shook her head and laughed. “You’re hopeless,” she said. “I warned you. You’re digging your own grave, Harris.”

At the same time, Ali was with her friends. “Guys,” she said tentatively. The three of them broke off their conversation to look at her. “I think I like someone.” Their faces all lit up. They all started talking at once. 

“Who?”

“ALI-”

“You never-”

“Stop,” she silenced them all. “It’s… Ashlyn Harris.” They went completely quiet at the name.

“Do you even know her?” one of them asked. 

“She’s in my chem classes,” Ali said weakly. “We both play soccer. We’ve talked a couple of times. She just seems… interesting. She was really nice whenever we talked.” 

“Nice?” her friend said incredulously, almost angrily. “Do you not know her reputation? You’re friends with her, or she’s a bitch to you. And she is  _ not  _ your friend. She’s never even been in a relationship in this school for more than 3 weeks. You obviously don’t even know her. What makes you think  _ you _ can change her?” 

“What if I don’t think she needs to be changed?” Ali snapped back.

”Ali, don’t  _ yell. _ We’re just worried for you. She’s going to break your heart.” 

“She won’t. I know she won’t, guys,” Ali responded, a little more calmly. 

“That’s it,” the final friend said. “There’s no helping you. You obviously only like her for her looks, and she’s not even that attractive. “ 

“She-” Ali tried to interject. 

“If you want to get your heart broken, go date  _ Ashlyn Harris _ ,” the friend said, talking over Ali, her voice dripping with disgust. “She-”

“She’s coming!” another friend cut in, excitedly. Ash strode over and asked Ali, “Hey, can I talk to you for a second?” 

“Sure,” Ali replied breathlessly. They walked a good distance from the rest of the group. Bitter thoughts flew through Ali’s friends’ heads. 

_ What’s she going to do? Hit her? Scream at her? Embarrass her by telling the whole school about her crush?” _ Ashlyn really did have a bad reputation. 

They looked on as Ash and Ali exchanged a few words, and their mouths dropped open when Ash kissed her.

Ashlyn felt her heart pounding in her chest as she did what she had been worrying about for days. She walked up to Ali Krieger and asked for a conversation. 

“Hey, can I talk to you for a second?” “Sure.” They walked to the shade of a nearby tree. 

“Hi,” Ash started. “Hey. Ali Krieger. We’re talking again. Um, I don’t know how else to say this, except, I really like you, Ali.” 

Ali looked shocked. “I- I really like you too, Ashlyn.” 

“Call me Ash. Please.” Ash raised her hands to cup Ali’s jaw. Ali’s eyes widened. Ash tilted her head in question. Ali clearly understood her intent and gave a small nod. Ashlyn leaned in and kissed her, hard on the mouth. 

Her mind exploded with euphoria.  _ This is perfect. This is perfect and she’s perfect and she’s gorgeous and I really really need her to be my girlfriend, like now. _

Ashlyn was wrenched out of her thoughts by a sudden awareness of the noise around her. People were talking. She pulled away from Ali. “I like you a lot,” the brunette said. 

“I like you a lot too, but I have to go. This’ll be big news. Meet me in the courtyard in 10?”

“Yeah,” Ali replied quietly.

“Ok. Thank you. See you then, and please don’t take this personally,” Ashlyn said, and spun on her heel, gone as abruptly as she’d arrived. 

As soon as she found privacy, she pulled out her phone to text Megan. 

**Ash:** **_meet me outside building c asap and DON’T check school gossip pages until then_ **

In a few minutes, Megan appeared from around a corner, and Ash ran up to her. “Fuck fuck fuck I did it I talked to her I kissed her MEGAN I KISSED ALI KRIEGER.” 

Megan blinked a few times. “How? Is- does she like you back?” 

“I think so we’re meeting in a few minutes and WE KISSED IN FRONT OF EVERYONE. That’s why I said not to check gossip pages. Don’t believe anything they say. She was fully consenting and I warned her that I would leave.  _ Fuck, _ I really hope she likes me. Ok, I’m going to go meet her. Love you, Pinoe. See you later,” she said, and whirled off. 

Megan had to force the huge smile off her face as she saw her best friend leave. She was so happy to finally see Ash happy.

Ali got to the courtyard to meet Ash right on time. She hadn’t wanted to seem too eager, but she also didn’t want to be late. When she arrived, there was no sign of Ashlyn.  _ “Of course she’s late,” _ Ali thought.  _ “She’s Ashlyn Harris. She’s going to think I’m obsessed, I was here so early.” _ After 10 minutes, she was starting to worry that she had been stood up.  _ “There’s no way they were right,” _ she thought.  _ “Could she drop me so quickly?” _

Just as she was about to leave, extremely disappointed, Ash came running towards her. “I’m really sorry I’m late, horrible first impression I’m making-” 

“Second impression,” Ali corrected. “The first impression was  _ very _ good.” 

Ashlyn flushed bright red. “Yeah… sorry about that. I’m very impulsive. Sorry if I embarrassed you.” 

“You didn’t, don’t worry. You’re a good kisser,” Ali said, smirking. “Anyway, important things. I really like you. I’d like to go on a date with you. I would highly consider being in a relationship with you. There. I said it.”

“Ali Krieger,” Ash said, savoring each syllable. “I like you too. I really, really like you. I would say I love you, but I don’t believe in all of that love at first sight bullshit. Then again, that’s coming from someone who walked up to their crush and kissed them without even really knowing them, so don’t listen to me.”

“Well, I’d  _ like _ to know you well, Ashlyn- Ash, sorry. Will you go on a date with me? Friday night, the beach at 7 pm. Want to?” 

“I’d be honored to go on a date with you, Ali,” Ash replied happily. “And about the gossip pages… ignore them. You know that you consented, I know that you consented. You know that I didn’t just run off on you and ditch you. They don’t need to know details.” 

“I was going to tell them something, saying all of that,” said Ali. 

“Honestly, it’s fine, I’m used to it. If they want to think I broke another girl’s heart, let them. Everyone thinks I’m an asshole anyway. Why not give them more proof?” 

“I don’t think you’re an asshole,” Ali whispered. Ashlyn rolled her eyes and smiled. “That’s the most romantic thing anyone’s ever said to me,” she said sarcastically. She slipped her arm around Ali’s shoulders. Ali moved a little closer to her.

“Fuck,” she heard from above. “I  _ really _ want to kiss you right now. You were a really good kisser too. C-can I?” Ali looked at her eyes. She had never seen the legendary Ashlyn Harris look so vulnerable. Like she was expecting to be rejected.

“Of course you can.”


	2. i see my future in your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first date and very premature declarations of love

_ “I can’t be late this time,” _ Ash thought as she walked from her apartment to the beach to meet Ali. “She’ll think I’m completely uninterested.” She quickened her pace. When she got to the beach, she realized that she was 10 minutes early. She flopped down on the sand to wait. 

A few minutes later, Ali silently approached and sat down next to her. “Hey, Ashlyn. You’re actually here on time. Wow,” she said drily. 

“Surprising, right?” Ash said as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. “And please call me Ash.” 

“Ok,  _ Ash. _ So we’re here to get to know each other. My first question is: are all the rumors true?”

Ash laughed. “Oh God. Which rumors? Choose one and I’ll tell you.” 

Ali thought for a second, and decided to start with the most improbable one she had heard. “The one about the alcohol?” 

Ashlyn immediately froze, all laughter gone. Her voice was tight. “Please don’t make me talk about this. But-” There was a long pause. Ash shut her eyes. 

_ I have to tell her. I have to warn her what she’s getting into. I can’t talk about this. I’m going to- _

Finally she whispered, “Yes. It’s true.” 

“I'm so sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up, I-” Ali stuttered, immediately going into apology mode. 

“No. No, it’s not your fault. Let’s just- stop for a second.” Ali nodded. She put her arm around Ash, pulling her closer, stroking her hair, trying to calm her down, trying to make the hurt go away however she could. 

After a few minutes of that, Ash straightened. “Thank you. And I’m sorry for messing up our date already.” 

“Nothing is messed up. We’ve only just begun. And if you ever need help, come to me. My mom is a counselor.” After seeing Ash’s worried look, she added, “I’m not going to bring you to my mom, you idiot. I just mean I’ve picked up a few things.” 

Ash laughed. “I did actually think that. Ok, anyway, shoot, next question.” 

“Why did you move out? I still live with my parents.” 

“Wow, you’re really hitting the hard questions, aren’t you?” Ash said. “Does everyone actually think that I moved out?” 

“Yeah. Did you not?” 

“I don’t live with my parents, sure, but that’s because they  _ kicked  _ me out. Because I’m gay.” Ali clapped her hands over her mouth. “I’m  _ so _ sorry.” 

“Really, don’t be. I’m much better on my own anyway. But I’ve talked about myself enough. What’s up with your life?” Ali took a deep breath. 

“Well, the reason I was so shocked to hear that was because I’m not out to my parents yet. What if…” 

“Don’t worry about that,” Ash said. “What happened to me isn’t really that typical. Besides, I’m sure your parents are great people. They raised you.” 

“I would’ve said the same thing about your parents-” 

“What’s so special about me?” Ash said bitterly. “A 19-year-old former alcohol addict, tough and popular. ‘Bad parenting, bad person.’ Brash. Impulsive. I’m a trope, Ali. Lesbian. Tattooed. Gets crushes on sweet, perfect, preppy girls that are way out of their league. Your parents must have done something right, because you're nothing like me, and my parents did everything wrong.”

Ali felt her heart sink at what this amazing girl thought of herself. “Ash. You’re not a bad person. And you’re not a trope. You  _ are  _ special. I love you,” she said for the first time. She felt a scary type of electricity run through her. Why the hell did she say that? She barely knew this girl. Just because she was hot and kind and everything on this beach with her felt so special- whatever. She felt safe enough to do it. That showed something. She looped her arm around the blonde again. 

Ash leaned into the contact. “I love you, too,” she whispered. Ali’s heart started doing somersaults. Little did she know that, pressed against her side, Ash was just as thrilled. None of the 36 girlfriends had ever said that to her before. After 10 minutes of sitting there in comfortable silence, hugging, Ash asked “Why do your friends look at me like I’m going to kill you? But they’re going to say ‘I told you so’ when it happens?” 

Ali snorted. “Because that’s what they think,” she said. “You have no idea how much you’re villainized in that school. You were called a bitch about 5 times in the 2 minutes when I told them I liked you. And just so you know, according to them, I only like you for your looks. Even though you’re not even pretty. Their words, not mine. I think you’re gorgeous.” 

Ash rolled her eyes. “Stop that. I hate compliments.” 

“Well, you shouldn’t have gotten into a relationship with me, then,” Ali laughed, then thought back that she probably shouldn’t have said relationship, as they technically weren’t dating…

“I can still leave,” Ash teased, starting to get up. 

“Shut up,” said Ali, pulling her back down next to her. “That’s more like it,” Ash joked. “You know Megan Rapinoe?” 

Ali nodded, dubiously. “The girl in your friend group who’s supposed to be the only one in the school worse than you? Yeah. I know her.” This made Ash laugh, to Ali’s confusion. 

“Those rumor mills are horrible, aren't they? She’s my best friend, and she’s great, I promise. Anyway, want to know what she said when I told her I liked you? That you’re never going to like me, I’m digging my own grave, and I’m going to get my heart broken. Oh, and that you’re probably straight.” 

Ali blushed and started laughing again. “Oh God, no. Bi. Wait. Everyone is going to know that I’m gay if I’m dating you. My parents will find out-” 

''You have to tell your parents, Ali. They’ll still love you. I don’t want us to have to hide from them. I’ll come if you want. God knows I’ve done it before.” 

Ali took some deep breaths. “Fine. But I don’t want them to find out through some gossip site.”

“The school doesn’t need to know we’re together.” 

“We  _ kissed, _ Ash.” 

“So? You know what they want to think. Let them. You’re just some random straight girl that the rebellious Ashlyn Harris kissed on some dare. You didn’t consent. I accosted you.” 

Ali looked upset. “Ash. Don’t take the fall for me just because I’m too much of a coward to-”

Ashlyn cut in. “No. I know how it feels to be scared of who you are. I never told the school. Someone overheard my conversation with Megan and I just accepted it. It was awful. There’s so many horrible people in the world. And a concentration of them here. I’d never do that to anyone. You said it yourself. Everyone hates me anyway. It’s just another crime Ashlyn Harris committed.”

“Thank you so much,” Ali whispered. 

“I just said it because I want you to kiss me,” Ash deadpanned. She looked surprised when Ali actually leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. “Fuck,” the blonde murmured as she pulled away. “You’re still really good at that.”

“I’m going to do it again,” Ali responded quietly. 

“Ok,” Ash responded in the same tone. This time, Ali grabbed the back of Ash’s neck before pulling her in to kiss her again, more intently this time. When they finally separated, Ashlyn asked, “How did you learn to kiss like that? Haven’t you only had boyfriends?”

“One girl,” Ali blushed. “Her name is Brooke. We still talk. She’s my best friend. Different school, though. What about you? The, what was it, 36 girls that you’ve broken up with in your 3 years at this school?” 

Ash threw her head back and laughed for a good few minutes. “Is that really what they say?” 

“Of course, another rumor isn’t true. Yes, that’s what they say!” 

“Oh. My. God. 36 girls at this school have broken up with  _ me!” _ Ali looked confused. “I have this thing where I always need to be in a relationship. I’m a very codependent person, so I always need someone to lean on- sometimes literally,” she said, gesturing to their current position. “Almost everyone I dated left at the part about the drinking. Said they ‘couldn’t deal with the possibilities.’ So, you’re already winning. I get depressed for a while, and then I end up desperately needing someone else. And then apparently, they tell the whole school that I broke  _ their _ heart and  _ they’re  _ the ones with crippling depression. And stop looking at me like that. I’m not only with you because I was desperate. I haven’t dated anyone for a while. I was managing the codependency well with just my friends, for once. And then you decided to come along and ruin my life. It took so long for me to even approach you. I didn’t want my heart broken again.” 

There was a pause. 

“I’m not perfect,” Ali said. Ash looked at her quizzically. “Earlier. You said you got crushes on ‘sweet, perfect preppy girls that were way out of your league.’ Don’t call me perfect. I hate that whole idea.” 

Ash smiled at the brunette’s eagerness. “Ali, will you be my girlfriend?” Ali’s heart leaped, although she had guessed that this was how the night was going to end. “I’d love to.” This time, Ash started the kissing, long and hard. When they pulled away, When they pulled away, Ash realized that she was lying on top of Ali, somehow having pulled herself over without realizing it. Ali gave what Ash had come to think of as the signature Ali Krieger smile. “Hi,” she whispered. 

“Hey,” Ash returned, just as quietly, and rolled off. Ali started to get up. 

“We should probably start to go…”   
“Why would we do that?”

“It’s really late…” 

“Tomorrow’s Saturday.”   
“I should really get home…”   
“Stay here with me,” Ash pleaded. 

“Oh, for God’s sake,” Ali said as she sat back down. “Stop being so pretty. I can’t say no to you.”

“Stop with the compliments, Ali.”

“What if I want to tell people that my girlfriend is the prettiest girl in the world?”

“You’re never going to stop, are you?”

“Nope,” Ali said, Krieger-smiling again. 


	3. we are still kids but we're so in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically ash meet ali's parents and it's not a great time but later ali sees ash's apartment for the first time so its better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been almost 3 weeks but im finally back and have the next few chapters typed up so

One day, Ash received an email from a sender she didn’t recognize, asking her to come to a stated address to discuss her school conduct. _Jesus Christ, not again._ She got these a lot, and nothing ever changed. Just another administrator inviting her to some office building to ‘talk.’ For God’s sake. She responded curtly, saying she’d be there. The date was set for tomorrow morning. She would have to mentally prepare herself. 

The next day, she drove up to the address that had been on the email. Oddly enough, it was a large house. _An admin’s house,_ she thought. _That's new._ She was rightly suspicious as she knocked on the door. The woman that greeted her was openly cold, not fake-cheerful like they usually were.She led Ash to what she assumed was the main room, where there was a man and… Ali. 

_No. I’m not getting a disciplinary warning for this._

Ali looked scared. The two admins seemed to be making a point to stand between the two girls. Ash’s confusion grew. What finally gave it away was the casual way that Ali sat on the couch. Realization dawned on Ash. These were Ali’s parents. She was in Ali’s house.

 _Fuck_ . _Why couldn’t it just have been an administrator?_

“We read online that 3 weeks ago, you accosted Ali at school. Is that true?” the admi- Ali’s mother asked. “I-” Ash started to defend herself. _No,_ Ali thought. _She’s not taking the fall for me again. I have to tell them._ “No, Ash. Let me.”

Ash made eye contact from across the room. “Ali-” her dad said. “No,” Ali replied. “She asked me if she could kiss me. I said yes.” Her parents looked shocked. “I- I’m bisexual. Ash is my girlfriend.”

“I _told_ you, Ken,” her mother said. Ali’s mouth dropped open. “You knew?”

“I guessed. But this girl?”

“I’m right here, you know,” Ash said, incredulously. “We researched you,” her dad added. “That’s right,” her mother said. “You were hospitalized with alcohol poisoning. You’ve emotionally affected 36 girls in your school. You’ve been arrested, _twice,_ for robbery. You won’t be good for Ali.”

Ashlyn shut her eyes. “I promise you, I’m done drinking forever. I’ve been sober for two years. I've already told Ali. I’ve never broken up with anyone from this school, contrary to what everyone thinks. And the robbery, it was all my stuff. I had to try and get it back from my parents’ house. They... disowned me when I was 17. Because I told them I’m gay.”

“Oh,” Ali’s mom said quietly.

Ash stood up to look them in the eye. “I really love your daughter. I’ll take care of her. I promise.”

“Do you love this girl, Ali?” her father asked. “I really, really do,” Ali replied. Ash felt her face grow warm. “Well, that’s what’s important. I guess we’ll leave you two on your own for now.” 

When they left the room, Ash and Ali hugged, rocking from side to side. “I’m so fucking proud of you,” Ashlyn said into Ali’s hair. Ali hummed. “It’s only because of you that I was even able to do that,” she replied. “And I’m sorry this had to happen. I’m sorry that everyone always grills you about your drinking. I know you hate talking about it.” 

“I’ll talk for a few seconds if it’s between that and losing you.”

Someone cleared their throat loudly. The two women jumped apart. Ali’s parents were standing in the doorway, looking accusatory again. “We have video evidence of you saying that you kissed our daughter ‘for a dare.’ How much are you giving Ali to lie to us?” Ash looked stunned. 

“That's it,” Ali snapped. “I know you’re desperate to find the legendary bad girl Ashlyn Harris, but she doesn’t exist. I couldn’t tell the school that I’m bi, so Ash offered to take the fall for me by incriminating herself of assaulting me. She was about to do it again, did you see? She started to blame herself again, just now, when she was talking to you.. She did that to protect me. And she would _never_ bribe me to lie to you, or to anyone. Stop seeing Ashlyn Harris, and try to just see your daughter’s girlfriend, Ash. And I think you owe her an apology for being such rude hosts.”

The parents were in shock from seeing Ali so angry. “We’re sorry, I suppose,” her dad said weakly. “Apology accepted,” Ash replied, as graciously as she could, which wasn’t very. The parents left the room again. 

“Thank you,” Ash whispered. “So much.” Ali kissed her on the cheek. “I like you a lot,” she said, reminiscing about their first kiss. “I like you a lot, too.”

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_“I’m going to Ash’s apartment today,”_ Ali remembered happily as she ran down the stairs. Her joy was interrupted when her mom, having breakfast, asked about Ashlyn and what they were doing today. “Whenever we do anything, you jump on me about it! What’s the problem?” Ali asked angrily. “Because she’s a girl? You’ve never been this concerned about any of my boyfriends.” 

Her mother looked at her, but didn’t respond. “For Christ’s sake,” Ali muttered as she grabbed a bagel and left the house. She was still buzzing with excitement about seeing her girlfriend’s home for the first time. 

She drove to Ash’s building and took the elevator up to the third floor. Ash had obviously just woken up, and was still in her pyjamas, but her face lit up when she heard that the buzz on her intercom was Ali. She smirked as she swung the door open. “Welcome to my humble abode, Ali Krieger.” 

Ali slowly took in the apartment. “You like it?” Ashlyn questioned, looking for her girlfriend’s approval. 

“It’s so nice,” Ali breathed. It was very different from the brunette’s house, which tended to be more old and classical. Ash’s apartment was clean and modern, with small ornaments everywhere from her friends and places she had been. For a second Ali allowed herself to picture living here with Ash. _It’s too early, it’s too early, focus on the moment right now._

She was snapped out of her reverie by Ash saying “And the best part of this apartment? We’re completely alone.” 

“We’re not fucking, Ashlyn,” Ali replied instantly. 

_“Ali,”_ Ash admonished, looking mock-horrified. “I would never even _think_ of such a thing.” Ali glared at her. “Ok, fine. Maybe I _have_ thought about it. Multiple times. But nothing until you’re ready, of course,” she added airily. “Anyway, what I _meant_ was that there’s no gossip pages here, and no eavesdropping freshmen, either. I can do this-” she kissed two of her own fingers and pressed them to Ali’s lips. -”and we don’t have to hide it. No one needs to know.” 

_“Please,_ don’t tease me, Ash.” Ali felt an odd shiver run through her as she said it. Excitement? Anticipation? Desire? She didn’t know, but she continued regardless. Ash looked confused at the sudden passion in the smaller woman’s voice. “Don’t let me taste you withou-'' Ashlyn, finally understanding, drowned out her words by striding over and kissing her, hard. 

When they pulled away, the blonde said, “We can do this too, if you prefer,” she smirked. Ali pecked her lips again, because that little smirk was too cute not to. 

“I love you,” Ash whispered. “Anyway, I’m gonna go and get dressed. One second.” 

Ali sat back down on the couch, her lips still tingling from the kiss. The whole apartment smelled like Ashlyn. Ali leaned back into the couch and tried to soak in the whole atmosphere of it. There was just something special about it, whether it was just- 

Ash entered the room again, asking which top she should wear, and when Ali turned around to look she exclaimed, “ _Jesus Christ,_ Ash, put on a shirt!” The older woman just had on jeans and a bra. 

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, you’re one of _those._ If you insist.” She shrugged on one of the options she was holding. “Anyway, which one?” “The yellow looks good with your eyes.” Ashlyn nodded, and started changing into it. 

_“ASH!_ Could you not?!” Ali was blushing a lot now. “You’re my girlfriend, Ali. You’re going to see it all eventually.” 

“ASHLYN MICHELLE HARRIS!” The brunette covered her face. Ash started laughing, hard, and then Ali started laughing, and within a few minutes, they were clutching onto each others’ arms to stay upright. When they were considerably calmer, Ash smiled, showing off that dimple that Ali really wanted to kiss, and said “Also, you’re really cute when you blush,” which, of course, made the younger woman start blushing again. 

“You must be really comfortable in your own skin,” she said. “I couldn’t just start stripping in front of you like that.” 

“Why don’t you give it a try?’ Ash challenged, her eyes glinting. She smiled as Ali turned red for the fourth time in as many minutes. “Seriously, though, I guess I just got used to it. I don’t have any sisters, but I do have 8 insane friends that are basically related to me. And since we were, like, 6, we’ve all just done everything together, including changing if need be. Especially for soccer and stuff. And none of us were ever like you and had enough rooms in a house for nine people to change separately,” she teased. “Baby,” she added when she saw heat creeping into Ali’s cheeks again. “Why’s it so easy to embarrass you? You know I love you and I don’t need any of it. And how rich you are doesn’t affect my opinion of you.” 

Ali’s heart was fizzing from the word ‘baby’. “I know, Ashy. I love you too. And I do get embarrassed about my house and stuff, because I know there’s so many people with houses that, in order to pay for them, are putting themselves in, like, huge debt.” 

Ashlyn gestured to herself and around the apartment, with an ironic look on her face. She spoke. “You’re right, but just be grateful. No one will hold it against you. On that note, we’re going to be late for lunch. I’ll grab your coat.” 

“Chivalry,” Ali said as Ash returned. “I like it.” 

“I try,” Ash replied, giving her girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek as she slipped her own coat on. They finally stepped outside, giving themselves up to the mercies of whoever saw them.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos comment tell me if you hate it whatever you want to do, also yell at me on twitter @kriegerspride :)


End file.
